Future of FantasyA New Generation
by Squire Trowa
Summary: When Heero and Kai encouter the mysterious Alex, girlfriend of Duo's sister Jenny, things get strange. Especially when they are thrown into a war they know nothing about! Visit http://futureoffantasy.50megs.com for more.
1. Chp1HeerosPOV

An Anime Story we loads of characters! I haven't decided on the plot yet.  
  
WARNING! YURI AND YAOI!! Pairings: Rei(Beyblade)xMatt(Digimon), Heero(Gundam Wing)xDuo(Gundam Wing), Sakura(Cardcaptors)xMadison(Cardcaptors).  
  
Always the misfit, the Chinese Rei couldn't get things right. He'd dropped his bag on his foot twice, went into the wrong classroom, and missed an important shot in PE. Still, he didn't give up hope. His friends were always there for him. Matt was the blonde-haired blue-eyed American rapper of 12th grade. He was always the one wearing the latest fashion and had the coolest quips of the class. He almost always had detention and played the guitar. To complete the trio was Trowa. He was Latin American and spoke with an Italian accent. His brown hair fell over his emerald green eyes and he only spoke when necessary. He enjoyed a game of basketball after school and often played one on five for a bit of a challenge. Although they were very different, they had always been friends and they all had the same difficulties. The same awkward moments. The same enemy: Kai. He seemed to be perfect, black haired, blue eyes, and captain of the soccer team. There was practically nothing he couldn't do. He'd always sneer and flip his long hair when he saw Rei and the others. Matt had once been a friend to Kai, together they had terrorized the uncool, such as Rei. But Rei had opened up his heart to show Matt a softer side of life. Matt had then turned on Kai and told him to go away. Trowa understood the relationship between Matt and Rei, the on-off feelings between them. With his experience of the matter, and his compassionate mind, he had shown them the way to the on switch without fault. Kai had never understood it, and always made fun of it. But it wasn't like they were the hottest topic of teasement. There was also the flaunting ways of Sakura and Madison. Until about a year ago, they were the quietest in school. That was before they had finally opened up to each other. "EVERYONE could see it!" the daft Matt had said after Sakura and Madison's first kiss in public.  
  
Lunch time. Mayhem, it is. And only a month to go until graduation. I was stretched out under the old oak in the grounds. Ha ha! I almost forgot to tell you who I was, after all that. My name is Heero Yuy. I'm the quiet one that notices everything. Trowa's a pretty cool friend of mine; I met him at a Mobile Suit seminar. Now, before you get any ideas, no, Trowa and I are NOT together. But I'm not without my own fantasies. A certain braid-boy with these super sparkly blue eyes. *Drool.* Ahem! Sorry. There he was! My body clenched up as he walked over and sat beside me. "Heya Heero!" he said into my ear. I almost fainted. "He. hey Duo," I said with a slight blush. "Can I talk to you about something?" he asked. "Isn't that what you're already doing?" I said with slight sarcasm. Duo laughed. "Well, lately, I've been thinking about. stuff. Well, not stuff. School. No, not school, um, well lately I've been thinking about. you," he paused and waited for a response. My face remained placid, but my heart was pounding as hard as Yuki on his drums! "Yeah, see, I really like you. A lot. And I was wondering, would you go to the prom with me?" Duo stood up and brushed off his pants. "Think about it, kay?" he winked at me and walked off. Ah, Kai's gonna have a new teasement topic. I watched Rei kick a soccer ball to Matt. It was a few metres off and Matt had to run after it. Trowa laughed nearby. Public Enemy #1 Kai stood at the side door with a few other guys from his band, including Yuki. Jeezus, that guy is dumb!! It's a wonder that he hasn't been kept back. "Hey Heero!" Matt called me over. I stood and jogged over. He held the ball in his hands. "Wanna play?" Rei asked. I shrugged. "Okay, why not?"  
  
After about an hour of Trowa's intricate passes, Matt's unstoppable shots, Rei's incompetent goalkeeping and Kai's bragging dribbles the bell went and we headed inside. 


	2. Chp2ReisPOV

Chapter 2: From the Future, Rei's POV.  
  
The second chap in the ever-continuing epic.  
  
I was groggy and disorientated the next morning after the party Friday night, so I didn't recognize the phone when it rang. Coming to my senses, I answered it after the tenth ring. It was Matt. And he sounded worried. "I just got a call from Duo. He says he wants to meet up with us. Sounds serious," "What about?" I asked, pulling on some clothes. "I dunno. Said something about his sister," Rei's jumbling thoughts jumped back to last night.  
  
"I have a debt to settle with you!" I had heard Kai say to Heero. Next had came the pistol shot. "How the hell did you do that!!??" Kai had screamed. "I'm watching you, Kai. Try any sort of stunt like that again and you'll be in big trouble!" That had sounded like Alex, Duo's sister. "Thanks for what you did for Jenny this afternoon," she had continued. What had Heero done for Jenny? And what had happened there?  
  
"Rei, I'm gonna pick you up," there was a click a Matt was gone. And I had the feeling that whatever involved Jenny and what happened last night, had something to do with this. I was afraid.  
  
Matt has this really nice convertible with blue leather upholstery to match the blue paint. He was wearing these army pants and a khaki tee shirt. The top was down on his car and the radio was tuned to a rock station. He slipped on a pair of shades as I jumped in, black haired spiked and the ponytail wrapped. I wore my blue pants and white shirt, forearms wrapped. As we drove towards Duo's place, Matt ate his usual breakfast- large chocolate shake and an egg and bacon sandwich, from MacDonalds. He had explained that it gave him all his necessary vitamins and minerals for the day. His blonde hair whipped his face as he lightly held the wheel with one hand. He came to a gliding stop and jumped out in front of Duo's place. Heero was already there, wearing shorts and an unbuttoned white shirt over a light blue tank top. The sleeves were rolled up and he also had a shake in his hand. Duo was chatting to him, leaning against his own car, a sporty red model. "Hey, guys!" Duo raised a hand to greet us, I smiled and Matt did this cool thing with his hand. "Where's your sister?" Matt asked. Duo rolled his eyes, exasperated. "She's upstairs. With Jenny. And they're both getting dressed," he raised one eyebrow suggestively. Matt smirked at me, before greeting Trowa, who had rode down on his mountain bike. He wore leather pants and jacket over a white tee shirt. I thought it was too hot for those sorts of clothes.  
  
"Did you manage to get the job?" I asked him. He had gone for a job at the Taco Bell. He had really wanted this one, too. Trowa nodded. He doesn't speak much, but he's cool enough. We started joking and messing around before Heero turned his cold gaze to the driveway. We all followed it. Kai was standing there, dressed in baggy pants and a tight black shirt. He had his usual scarf and arm guards on, but he didn't have his usual sneer with him. He instead stood uncertainly.  
  
"I want to clear things up," Kai said. I then realised he wasn't talking to us, but someone behind us. "I know," Alex said, jumping forward. She wore a variation of her usual outfit; black pants and tee shirt with an unbuttoned red silk shirt and leather jacket. The jacket was gone, though, and the shirt buttoned to the midriff. "And I'm going to explain,"  
  
"This better be good," Kai mumbled, crossing his arms. "I come from the future. I am Duo's sister, but I'm actually younger than the one in my time. In the future, a science lab was destroyed, blown up by a crazy experiment. I was in it at the time. It gave me the power to force energies at my will, and also gave me super human strength,"  
  
"Sounds like fantasy, but it does explain a lot," Kai nodded. "Continue,"  
  
"This explosion also had other effects. In took root deep in the ground, and around the lab's area, these demonoid plants began to grow. Once they reached maturity, they started to attack the human race. These beings bred like rabbits, they were everywhere and destroyed everything and everyone they wanted to,"  
  
I stood still. I could hardly process the information I was hearing. It was like a sci-fi story. "I'm not convinced. There are things you haven't answered yet, like how you came back to the past, and why you're here," Heero said. "That's easy. I said I could bend energies. That includes time. And I came back to stop the same thing happening," Alex finished. "How could we possibly help?" Trowa asked. "Trust me, there are things that you can do," she replied. We glanced at each other, then Kai walked up to us, and in a huddled group we began to converse without Alex overhearing.  
  
"It's incredibly stupid, but it makes some sense," Matt said. "It's a matter of trust. Why would Alex try to hurt us is the first place? She saved my life," Heero put in. "I don't know. There's something up," Duo whispered. "I agree with Duo," I said. "What is there that's so important to save?" "Hmm, hard question," Trowa said with unusual sarcasm, looking at Jenny. "Me? Why me?" Jenny asked, startled. "Kai, what do you think?" Heero asked. "It's a hard decision, but maybe we should trust her. What harm could it do?" Kai turned to Alex and extended a hand. "We've decided to help. What do we have to do?"  
"Are you sure about this?" I asked Matt. We were standing in a group just off the lake. "Can't be any worse than junior high," he replied. Heero laughed. It was late at night. A few of us had torches, Kai had his pistol, and the rest of us had supplies. We were about to go into another timeline. Alex looked worried. "It's time," she said suddenly and stood up. The rest of us followed. A spark appeared out in the middle of the lake. Fire followed in ripples, and a black hole opened up at the end of the pier. I glanced at Alex again. She was breathing hard, but she began to run. We all did. And we all jumped. Into the black hole. 


End file.
